Amira Dudayev
|firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Kathryn Prescott}} Amira Dudayev was a Chechen immigrant to the United States who, along with her brother Khasan, was part of a sleeper cell assembled by the late Ibrahim Bin-Khalid. With the help of chemistry teacher David Harris, Amira and Khasan were actively planning a bomb attack during Day 10. Biography Day 10 When Amira arrived for class after 12:00, she was confronted by her ex-boyfriend Drew Phelps, who had found alarming anti-American texts between her and another party (actually their teacher, Mr. Harris). He angrily demanded that she talk to him, but she refused and he grabbed her. At that moment David Harris, their teacher, stepped in and spoke to Drew. A short while later, Amira was in a chemistry lesson when Mr. Harris left and texted her, asking to meet. She went to the library, where he explained that Drew had seen their messages and knew about their plans. She assured him that she would handle the matter one way or another, and they kissed. Some time later, she met up with Drew in the gymnasium, and explained that after they broke up she started texting with a friend from back home, and that what he had seen in her messages was her attempt to keep talking to someone in a lonely time. Seemingly convinced, Drew apologized, and the two embraced. Afterward, Amira called Harris and said Drew wouldn't be a problem, but Harris still felt concerned, saying that he might have told somebody else. Amira returned to the empty classroom and told a nervous Harris that he needed to finish mixing the explosive, as they could be activated at any time. She reminded him that the students there had ruined his marriage and possibly his career with their accusations, and kissed him before kneeling down in front of him. Just then, Drew entered the classroom and spotted them, realizing that Mr. Harris was the one she had been texting. As he shouted at them in disbelief, Harris attacked him, telling Amira to lock the door before somebody else entered. He knock Drew out by cracking his skull against the floor, while Amira watched in shock. Thinking that they killed him, they went to work cleaning up his remains. While Harris was out of the room fetching supplies, Amira called Khasan to tell him what happened, and reassured him that it would not impact the plan or Harris' resolve. After he returned, they were preparing to hide the body until the students were gone, when Grace Wu knocked on the door for office hours. Amira sat down and pretended to be working, while Harris unconvincingly told Grace that he had forgotten and was busy helping another student. After Grace finally left, they turned to realize that Drew, still alive, had gotten up and fled through the supply room window. Amira and Harris ran after Drew in pursuit, finding him just as he collapsed from his head injury near the soccer field. Before they could hide him, another student saw him and gathered the players around. Amira lied that she and Mr. Harris had just found him unconscious, and the others ran to call an ambulance. As Drew was treated by the paramedics, Amira said that she would go with him to the hospital and finish him off there, while Harris continued working on the explosive compound. At the hospital, Amira called Khasan again to report what had happened, and told him she needed him to tell her how to kill him. They were interrupted when Drew's mother Eileen spotted her and hugged her. Distraught, Eileen said that they had only told her he had a head injury, and thanked her for coming, saying Drew truly cared for her. Amira returned her embrace, looking genuinely moved. After Eileen stepped away, Amira entered Drew's room with a stolen syringe, intending to inject an air bubble into his IV as Khasan had told her. As she was about to kill him, Amira started crying and faltered, apparently reconsidering. Just then, Drew woke up and saw her standing over him, then started panicking, attempting to shout for help and fight her off. She struggled, trying to keep him from speaking, then seized the syringe and injected it, causing an embolism and killing Drew. Amira, horrified, turned and fled the room. Khasan picked her up in his truck outside the hospital some minutes later. In the next hour, Amira was hesitant to carry through with the plan as she heard her father's disapproval. When Harris arrived at the house, he, fearing Khasan and suspecting Amira to be unsafe, shot and killed Khasan; in shock and retaliation, Amira counter-killed Harris with a stab to the heart. She was in shock at the death of her lover and brother, the latter's dying words urging Amira to finish the mission and detonate the bomb. Ignoring her father's wishes, Amira drove to the bridge and tied up her father. Her father called CTU, who warned a local PAPD officer to stop her. Despite firing preemptive shots that appeared to hit Amira in the head, she woke up a moment later and successfully detonated the bomb, killing over 100 people as her father teared up in the distance. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 10 characters Category:Day 10 antagonists Category:Female antagonists Category:Bin-Khalid sleeper terrorists Category:Deceased characters